Steve secrete special Dinner
by fiveOFan
Summary: tag 311 my sister (loveRnB) and I did tow story she posted the first one this is the one I like best.


Catherine and Steve's Team for Steve to show up at Kamekona to have a late lunch when Kono stated "that was one crazy case"

Catherine stated "to think it all started with someone who tried Car-jack Steve's pickup"

Chin asked "wait someone tried to carjacker Steve?"

When Catherine nodded her head Danny said "this is story I want to hear?" and so she give him the cliffs noted the story.

Catherine tells them "there we were have breakfast out of box in parking lot at Rainbow. We were having a discussion about the finer point of romance"

Danny said "finer point of romance!"

Catherine asked "do you want know what happen?" Danny nodded and Catherine tells them the story.

Steve tells her "we are alone and eating out car with Polishes twist that hold Car ratio experiences"

Catherine said "OK I love Rainbow all I am saying is sometimes a table and waiter maybe even a romantic setting would be nice"

Steve said "How isn't this romantic we got great food" he turn on the radio and adds "we got romantic music" he knew that he was push that if he keep this up she start to see through him but right now he was have too much fun with it to care.

Catherine who turn the radio down tells Steve "first off 80's hair band isn't romantic" she then when she looks up at him some movement get her attention and she looks passed him and adds "second we been carjacked"

A local man with nose ring had hand gun pointed at Steve head. Catherine could see that the gunman eyes crazed. The gunman tells Steve "hand over your wallet and keys"

Danny said "let me guess Steve when all Super-seal on him right"

Catherine said "no he didn't well not right-way" She smiled at the memory of what come next.

Steve looks at the gunman sized him up and see an essay mark even with gun pointed at his head with Catherine there it would not take along to have this would be gunman in handcuffed and so tells him "OK one sec" he turned to Catherine and asked her "isn't picnic romantic?"

Danny said "only Steve"

Catherine nodded and when on with story. The man with Gun was getting shaking Catherine was sure that he was high on drugs and in need of other fix soon. He yells at Steve "yeah Haole, are you deaf?"

Max asked "commander McGarrett has fine for tuned ears for a human"

Catherine nodded her head and tells them "I could tell that he was high something, I could see that he was in need of other fix"

Kono asked "what did boss do next?"

Catherine when on with the story, Catherine answered Steve question with simple yes all a while her eyes were on the man with gun but both Steve and Catherine show no signs of fear Steve hold up his hand with one finger to stop the man from yelling. Only Steve could be crazy to pull something like this over man who holding a gun to his head.

Steve asked Catherine "Picnic don't have waiters how is this any different from a picnic?"

Catherine was about answer Steve when she noted a change in the guys expression she said "Steve crazy guy with a gun"

Danny said "this where he go all super-seal right?"

Catherine laughed say "no he was really layback about it all, I seen him go all Seal on someone before but this is was not even 1/10th of it" she get to the story

Steve rolled his eyes he was get tired of and case interrupting his time with Catherine and turn toward the guy stand outside his door with gun pointed at him the guy tells him "give me the money or your lady going watch you bleed"

Catherine face expression change it now read you shouldn't have that. She was so relaxed but the guy was high that he never noted that the couple doesn't show any kind of fear. Steve asked "you sure you want to do this" to which the man answer was to pulled pine of the gun back ready to fire. Steve put down his spoon and hand the food off the Catherine who place it on dashboard. He grabs the man hand that was holding the gun with, Steve push his wrist back towards that guy with the one hand while the other one punch the guy a few times on the face by than Catherine had got out and come around the truck to driver side with Steve handcuffed she cuffed him and pining him to hood of truck keep one keen on the guys low back while Steve got out of the truck.

Steve asked the gunman "didn't you mother ever teach you how to be polite, you own the lady an apology" when the guy didn't say anything Steve add "you had better apologist to the lady before I get angry and believe me you don't want me to get angry"

Chin said "his gentleman routine, his father had the same routine" Catherine nodded her head and tells them what happen next.

Catherine had to smiled she knew what kind of damage Steve was capable off do to person firsthand She had seen through her computer screen while she monitoring one of his missions with his SEALs team. She had seen Steve in action. Yet she also knew he would never do something like that to person unless they asked for it by that she mean is if the person threatens this great country or his friends or his Ohana. When guy didn't apology to her She tells the prep "it's your own health you are gambling with please just do what he say before he do something stupid which usually get the prep hurt that you, you're the prep here" she point at the guy.

When guy rolled his eyes at Catherine, Steve grab the guy's nose and pull the guy nose ring out to which the guy yelled out in pain which course other around them to look they way. Steve has his badge displayed on his belt.

Danny said "animal"

Catherine smiled and tells them the end of the story. Catherine just shakes her head she can't say she didn't see this one coming but she also knew that Steve was now upset that their time together was so rudely interpreted by this would be carjacker.

Steve read the guy his right and threw him on to the back of his pickup told Catherine drive toward HPD. Once there before Catherine could bring the pickup to a stop Steve was off with the guy who Steve manhandles all the way to front door of the precinct. Catherine watched as Steve slammed the guy in one side of the front door while he opened the other and look the guy in.

Catherine looks around the table at Steve's team and Max none of them looked shocked. And she tells them "not the first time that our breakfast was interrupted like that about four years ago when we were Australia for friend's wedding we were have breakfast on Manly Beach when Steve saw two police officers chasing four young teens down toward us when the four teen split Steve looked at me and I knew that he was going to go after one so I just took off after the other one. Within mints Steve had tackled one of teens to ground and zip-tied him. I caught up the prep try to jump a wall after I caught him I walked him back to where Steve was wait with that know it all smile on his face. I really sure have kissed that that smile right off his face"

Flashback Manly Beach 2009

Teen one said to Steve "you stay out of it man"

Steve said "sir you call me sir"

Teen two little cheeky asked "what should call you hot Stuff"

Catherine said "if call the commander sir then you call me ma'am"

Teen three says "what do we look like military" rolling his eyes.

Steve said "didn't you mother teach you how to be polite. Show the TL some respect"

The two police of thanked them both for the aid and took off with the four preps leaving Steve and Catherine to get back to their seaside breakfast.

End of flashback.

It was impotent to Steve that guy show women respect. The big guy come out dressed as Stain Nick himself and wishers everyone "Mele Kalikimaka" before hand everyone they gift which turn out to be a one free helicopter tour plus guess.

Max said "I think I ask Sabrina to take the tour with me"

Danny asked "mil high club"

Max who did catch on to what Danny meant said "2 mils a commercial aircraft can go any high than 2000 feet"

Kono said "he doesn't get it"

Catherine notice that Chin was tell Max what Danny meant by mil high club. She was proud member Mil High Club thanks to one Commander McGarrett who helps with the membership.

Kamekona said "you all can cash in the your gift when I get my pilot-license"

Kono said "wait, wait you got a chopper and you don't have license yet"

Big guy said "trenchantly sister"

That when the big guy saw Steve make his way to them all dress up and he said "there he is 007 in the house"

They all look Danny said "that rental for sure"

Catherine breath gets caught if only if Danny knew the truth he would not believe it even if she told him but to see Steve back in that Suit, the every suit that she had hand pick for occasion they occasion. She has not seen him in that suit for long time over five years. she could believe that he still fit in to it, he had more muscle that he did back then but it still just fit and dam he look hot in just as he did that night. he walk right up to her and she asked "what you doing?".

He didn't say anything he held out his hand she take it when she stand up he was quick to pick her up into his arms. Carrying her bridal style he tells her "I am taking you for dinner"

She couldn't help it she smiled down at him and he gives her sweet kiss then he carried her off. The other all cheered and she managed to say "bye guys" to them over Steve shoulder.

Out of ear shot of the others she tells him that she likes this and he smiled at her. It was moment like this that she love him the most when they were alone when his guard was down and he was so relaxed that was when the true Steve McGarrett come out to play the softer side of Steve the one he keep hind deep inside.

When she sees that he had pulled in to Hilton Village. He went around to her side of the door and open it for help her out of the truck. They walked in hand in hand he walked up to check in and get room key Steve had book a room for them for the night. When they got to the room there on the bed was beautiful new black dress lay out.

Steve tells Catherine "you got just half hour to get dressed I wait for you in the bar don't take too long now" he kissed her and walk out of the room leavening her to get dress. She had navy shower and slipped into the new backless black dress. She then notices her favorite makeup which didn't take her long. When she was dress she made her way to the bar and look around trying to find Steve at the end of the bar his back to her and she walked up to him.

Softly whisper "yeah Sailor have you been waiting long?"

Steve turn look at her his breath caught she was beautiful he smiled at her offering his hand to her saying "not at all ma'am"

She slips her hand in to his and he lead them down to ballroom.

He tells her "you look beautiful Cath" as they make their way down to the ballroom.

It set up for Christmas there was soft music he lead her to the dance floor and the two of them danced, laughed before call it night.

In the lift it hit her like light bolt she smiled up at him asked "Steve you had this plan this hold time this morning Rainbow's was detour. I played right in to your hands"

Steve laughed his eyes were dancing, when Catherine said "this was this was special place you had plan along" it was not question it was more of a statement.

Steve asked "you like?"

Catherine nodded her head while wearing the biggest smile he has ever seen on her face. Steve had played her this morning she was so happy to know that he was pulling her lag this morning when they were almost Car-jacked at gun point. Her man really did have some special plan just for the two of them before her leave ended.

Catherine lay in the bed exhausted after her and Steve love making, Steve as never been good with words when come to say what he is feeling but over the years she had come to know that action speak louder than words with him and yet unable to sleep she laid thinking about the events of the day letting the event play over in head.

Catherine turned and looked at the sleeping man next to her. Steve was sleep on his stomach with one hand was tuck under the pillow. Steve was face her and his other hand lightly through over her body. He looked peaceful in his sleep there was no sign of stress that he had carried during the day while working the case.

Catherine volunteered to babysit the Ethan while Steve and his team work the case of missing father she never would have believed that Father and Son life would be in her hands.

Flashback Ethan house

When Ethan and she got back to Ethan's house the two of them settle in with game of cards they around up all the candy they could find for money. Ethan was clean out Catherine's candy when they were playing the last hand.

Ethan said "I will raise you two candies and a mint"

Catherine look at her cards and them said "I see your two candies and your mint" then she asked "what you got"

Ethan said "you call"

Catherine place two cards down and said "pairs of 9's what you got"

Ethan said "three kings"

Catherine said "nice"

They hear car pull up and the key turn at the door and Ethan run to front door leave Catherine in dinner room. When he father walked in he had been held at gun point. Bruce said "Ethan stay back" Catherine hears Ethan next words "let my dad go" and so she watches the man with gun take Ethan hostage. When she hears them talk about the money that she found in the basement the money that is now sit in evidence locker at HPD she knew that she had to do something and fast.

Just then her phone rings it sitting on the table where she and Ethan was play cards just few mints ago. She had good idea who was calling and she knew that Steve would come right here if she didn't answer the phone. She knew if she was going to take on the gun man on, hand to hand that she had to separate the gunman from Ethan and Bruce.

So she looks around the kitchen see the fire alarm on roof and toaster on left side of the kitchen bench with paper-towels she stuff a few of kitchen-paper into the toaster and turn it on push in under closer to the fire alarm it don't take long to the paper to catch on fire and the smoke to set off the fire alarm.

When the fire alarm went off she hides out sight and when the gun man come to investigate Catherine kick him in face send him fly backward the impact with back kitchen bench disarmed the prep. The prep and Catherine go at it hand to hand the fight spilled out to in to the front of the house where the basement located. After beating the prep up little Catherine flips him over her head. The prep falls into the basement when the prep hit the floor he is out cold.

End of flashback

Catherine smiled and closed eyes letting sleep take her to lands of dreams.


End file.
